1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow ski enhancer and more particularly pertains to strengthening the skiing muscles and increasing endurance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,257 to Loane a ski exercising apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,481 to Friedbach discloses a ski exercise machine that is designed for aesthetic appearance as well as function and utility in exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,093 to Watterson discloses a multipurpose exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,276 to Fener discloses a cross country ski exercise apparatus for closely simulating cross country skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,558 to Smirmaul discloses a downhill ski exercise device.
In this respect, the snow ski enhancer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strengthening the skiing muscles and increasing endurance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved snow ski enhancer which can be used for strengthening the skiing muscles and increasing endurance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.